Breaking
by The Fable
Summary: No life doesn't include tragedy. Even when that life was created to have none. R&R please.


Mabinogi: An Unknown Story of Vengeance

By: The Fable (among other aliases: Heth, Heith, Heath and Anonymous.)

Well hello everyone (stares at small imaginary group of people). I'm sorry to inform you that I really don't see myself finishing my Fable II Series. Perhaps I'll return to it… This summer perhaps? Anyways, this is my Mabinogi Story. Now, just embrace the story of Heith.

P.S. I am pre-making these so if you notice a few things a few events back, please don't comment about it!

Prologue: A Beginning

Kallon used to be a faithful believer of Morrighan. Time eroded the belief until none remained, making him an ideal target for the Darkness. If only his brother could see him now. The thought of his praise made the ten year old beam. He was a short Dark Knight, always sensitive about his size to the point where it made him… that. Paladins were ordered to kill him, but they were dealt with a simply destructive childish rage. It also seemed that everyone was afraid of him now from Tir Chonail to Bangor. Of course he couldn't conquer towns… he could just destroy the inhabitants. Of all people, he was the only child that could stand the sight of blood. That made him an ideal target for the Darkness. He was on top of the world, waiting to grasp it in his armored hands which were soaked with the blood of innocents and hunters. No one could ever figure out why he went to that side or how.

Just before the boy was about to travel to Dunbarton, for his brother was staying there and he wanted to have his praise. However, before he could leave, a massive army of people marched towards the Knight, outnumbering him by a hundred. He smiled behind his midnight black mask when the army came. "You can't stop me!" he roared. No one cared what he had to say. They came on a mission and they were about to finish it. Currently they were in the Dugald Housing district. All those abandoned houses you see are all pieces of evidence against Kallon's evil might. He fought long and hard, defeating, incapacitating, decapitating and simply crushing soldiers. Who knew someone that tiny could wreak so much havoc?

However, he couldn't hold them all off. The boy was pushed back all the way to the tree with a Lion's face. An arrow pierced one of his gauntlets, causing him to shout in a shrilled voice. "Why does the world hate me so?" he thought. No one could answer him. Kallon, the child who would be made into an infamous tale, was defeated.

They couldn't kill him. He was from the soul stream of course! The wizards offered that they could seal the boy into a stone, much like the seal stones that constantly hindered travel and trade. The commanders who were so sure it would be an easy execution frowned at the fate of the young boy as he was cast into a seal stone, unmarked to stop his resurrection, to be forgotten.

The once chipper boy cursed them all as he was sucked into the stone, sealed forever, although the Darkness seeks for another agent as Kallon slumbers…

"Senk!" He called out. "Senk!" the boy once again couldn't find his companion. The boy had dark black hair which was pointing straight down around his head, with messy spots at the crown of his head. A pure white claymore was strapped on his back. He wore what people called 'noobie wear' but he couldn't figure out why. It was worn from the long time he's been wearing it, making it a light grey. He shook his head in disappointment. He disliked it when the furry black cat left. He enjoyed exploring the logging camp with him… "It never really does seem like he would have a reason to leave, so why would the cat leave?" He thought to himself.

'_You should go looking for him. A bear might get him.'_

"Shut up." He muttered to his sword which was fastened upon his back with a cracking voice. He was around 12 years old.

'_Heith, you better look for him, or else I'll have to babysit you again._

"I told you to shut up, Jane!" Obviously, the voice in his head was a spirit weapon, enchanted into his claymore, fastened on his back.

'_You can't shut up a spirit from the World Beyond.'_

"I can sure as hell try, so shut up!" the girl's voice stopped and didn't say another word for a while. "Senk!" he tried to call after his pet again, but this time a high pitched 'meow' responded. "There you are you little rascal!" The boy playfully scratched in between the cat's ears, causing it to purr. Its eyes glowed golden which almost made you forget about the foreboding black body. He carried it like a mother would to a newborn. '_Congratulations, you found your cat. Now Heith, can we actually earn a living?'_

"I live off the land… plus, bear stew is going to be a great hit!"

_Yeah sure it is, but what you DON'T get is that I need food… preferably some other swords? Also, to get a sword you need gold and you get gold from doing jobs so GET A JOB YOU BUM!_

"Sometimes I think you're my Mother in disguise."

_And I'm about to let child services take you away unless you get a job!_

"Fine, fine, fine… but I'm not exactly a farmer, nor a fisherman."

'_I heard they have some hunting quests in Chew Toenail.'_

"Tir Chonail you mean."

'_Whatever floats your boat._'

Indeed, his Ego was a little bossy… well a LOT bossy and a self superiority feeling about her own self, but otherwise she was like his mother, often looking after him lovingly along with his pet, Senk.


End file.
